1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin molding method for inserting a terminal in a resinous housing, relates to a connector in which the terminal is inserted in the resinous housing using the resin molding method, and relates to a motor having the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
As a driving source for driving a unit such as a power window device, an actuator having a motor portion and a deceleration portion integrally assembled is used. In the actuator, the deceleration portion is provided in a housing made of a synthetic resin, and a motor case for rotatably supporting a motor is fixed to an attachment portion of the housing. Further, a connector for supplying power from a battery to the motor is formed in the housing, and a terminal is inserted in the housing between the connector and the attachment portion of the motor. The terminal is exposed from the housing so that the motor and the battery are electrically connected.
As shown in FIG. 14, a terminal 150 is inserted in a connector 151 of a housing made of resin, an insertion recess portion 151a engaging with a connector of a battery is provided in the connector 151, and the terminal 150 is exposed from the insertion recess portion 151a of the connector 151. The housing having the connector 151 is molded by a pair of first and second dies 152a, 152b as shown in FIG. 15. That is, a molding recess 152c for molding an outer shape of the connector 151 is formed over both of the first and second dies 152a, 152b. Further, a molding protrusion 152d for forming the insertion recess portion 151a is formed in the first die 152a, and an insertion hole 152e for inserting the terminal 150 therein is formed in the molding protrusion 152d so that the terminal 150 is exposed after molding. On the other hand, the second die 152b has a supporting protrusion 152f which extends to contact the terminal 150 when the terminal 150 is inserted into the insertion hole 152e. The supporting protrusion 152f prevents the terminal 150 from being removed from the insertion hole 152e when melted resin is poured into the first and second dies 152a, 152b, and sets an attachment position of the terminal 150. Due to the supporting protrusion 152f of the second die 152b, a hole 151b is formed in the connector 151 as shown in FIG. 14. When the actuator is used as the driving source for driving the power window device, water may be attached onto the outer surface of the actuator. Therefore, after forming the connector 151, a liquid seal material or a malted resin material 153 is filled in the hole 151b, for preventing water from being introduced to the terminal 150 from the hole 151b.
However, in this case, a filling step for filling the resin material 153 in the hole 151b is necessary. Further, when the resin material 153 filled in the hole 151b solidifies, the resin material 153 is contracted. Therefore, the volume of the resin material 153 becomes smaller, and a clearance is formed between the inner peripheral surface of the hole 151b and the resin material 153. Thus, sealing performance of the hole 151b is insufficient, and water may be introduced to the terminal 150 from the hole 151b.